List of spells
The following spells are spells used in Wizards of Waverly Place. The Duplication Spell Incantation: Edge-bono-u-toosis ' Description ' Used to duplicate yourself so you can be in two places at once!! ' Appearance: ' "Crazy Ten Minute Sale" Used By: Alex. When she wanted to go to the "Crazy Ten Minute Sale" to get a sweater instead of Gigi, she had to use that spell so her dad wouldn't know she wasn't in wizard training school. The Time-Rewinding Spell Incantation: "Micreary Timereary Description: Used by wizards to transport themselves back an increment of time, be it seconds or minutes, to allow themselves to correct a mistake they may have made. Magical people know if this spell is cast but non-magical people have a sense of déjà vu. Appearance: First Kiss Used by: Justin; After accidentally shattering Jerry's priceless crystal ball, Justin uses this spell to restore it as good as new. Alex used it to help Justin kiss Miranda by giving him more chances. After using it 17 times, Jerry caught Alex, but let Justin try again one more time. Love spell MicLoveis Toreloveer[[ The Planet Transportation Spell Incantation: "transport-ium-next-orbit-orium" Description: Used by wizards to transport themselves and other objects to planets. Appearance: Disenchanted Evening Used by: Alex uses it to travel to and from Mars. Justin uses it when he finds out that their parents are charmed. Jacket Appearing Spell Incantation: "To stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket" Description: A jacket appears on the user. Appearance: Disenchanted Evening Used by: Alex uses it when her mother tells her to put on jacket. Conjure Pancakes Spell Incantation: "com-make-is pancake-is" Description: Conjures up a stack of pancakes. Appearance: Disenchanted Evening Used by: Alex uses it when she gets to school and skipped breakfast, and Max uses it when he gets left on Mars. Truth Spell Incantation: "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind" Description: Forces everyone in the room talk about the truth and their opinions, whether they want to or not. Appearance: Alex's Choice Used By: Alex uses it to make Gigi speak the truth about her plan to make fun of Harper. Super Hearing Spell Incantation: "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat" Description: Gives the user an ear of a bat to give them super sonic hearing. Appearance: Alex's Choice Used By: Alex uses to hear Gigi's plan to embarrass Harper at her tea party. Animal Transformation Spell Incantation: "Animosa Espinosa" Reverse incantation: "Humanosa Espinosa" Description: Transforms whom it's used on into animal of choosing. Reverse=Undoes spell (human again if used properly). Appearance: Curb Your Dragon Used By: Alex on her Dad that turned him into a goat. Alex on Max to turn him into a dog so they can get in the dog show. Also, she later used it on herself to lure the non-dragon dogs away. When she tried to undo, she turned into a tiger. Animating Inanimate Objects Spell Incanation: "Murrieta Animata" Reverse incantation: "Gerribay Imobilitay" Description: Makes inanamate objects come alive and walk and talk. Appearance: Pop Me And We Both Go Down Used By: Alex makes a trophy man came to life. Alex accidentally makes Justin's zit talk with his date. Alex used the reverse spell to unanimate Justin's zit and the trophy man back to regular things. Genie's Lamp Spell Incantation: "we are small and teeny-weenie take us to see the genie." Reverse: "We are now small and teenie-weenie. we are done visiting the genie." Used By: Justin Russo Appearance: Justin's Little Sister Liquid Levitation Spell Incantation: "Levitatus Liquidatus" Desription: Levitates liquids as its name suggests. Apperance Potion Comotion Used By: Max on a soda can but he fails to get it all the way. Elephant's Trunk Spell Incantation: "From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk grows." Description: Used by Alex Russo to give Justin an Elephant's Trunk but backfired on Doctor. Evilini. Used By: Alex Russo Appearance: Wizard School (1) Never Quit Spell Incantation: Scritty Politty NoQuitty Description: When you say the spell, it forces someone not to quit at something. Used By: Doctor Evilini Appearance: Wizard School (2) Water Drainage Spell hydratus lougatus, apus escapeus Used to drain water Used By Alex Alex in The Middle When Uncle Kelbo turned him and Alex into SEA CHIMPS! Moving Spells "We are tired of all this fear, so hurry and get us out of here." "We are scared of what will happen next, so take us to the Mondoplex. Used to escape the evil sorority sister Used by Justin Movies When Alex and Justin are stuck in the sorority house in the scary movie.